Code Blue
by iwomans-sister
Summary: The two Agencies end up working together, but things go wrong as they find out how much alike they really are. *Second story in the 'How We Met' series.*


Author: iwomans_sister and IWOMAN

Disclaimer: I don't own em, though I wish I did. SciFi

took all my favorite toys.

PG: Violence

Name of story: Code Blue

Authors Note: *Thank you to our Beta Reader and friend

Liz* P.S, this is the second story to hopefully a long

series. 

Spoilers: A small one from Catavari. As for anything

else, how should I know? This is the beginning of the

story. I haven't wrote it yet. =)

____________

The Official:

Goes by the name Jones, Diedra. She is in her mid thirties, five foot six, red hair, and has brown eyes with a gold tint. Specializes in Martial Arts. Team's Leader.

Second in charge:

Goes by the name McCafferty, Rachel. Early thirties, five foot two, blonde hair, green eyes with blue and brown specks. Specializes in Martial Arts. Team's second in charge.

The Keeper:

Goes by the name Liz. She is in her early thirties, five foot four, dark brown hair, and green eyes. Specializes in Martial Arts. Team's scientist.

Five Star Agent:

Goes by the name Ledford, Katherine. Late twenties. Five 

foot one, blond hair, blue eyes. Specializes in Martial Arts. Assigned by the President.

#1 Agent:

Goes by the name of Ben-Victor, Naomi. Early thirties,

five foot four, red hair, blue eyes with a gray tint.

Specializes in Martial Arts. Team's best agent.

Lab Rat:

Goes by the name Ventresca, Sarah. Late twenties, five foot six, red hair, blue eyes with a silver tint.

Specializes in Martial Arts. Always wears sunglasses in the day. Team's special agent.

____________

Naomi and Sarah walked into Diedra's office, "Do you

two ever knock?" Diedra asked sarcastically.

"We would but..."

Diedra didn't give Naomi time to finish her sentence, "But you love to annoy me. So, have a seat and lets get started. Today we have a mission with Robert Hobbes and Darien Fawkes." Diedra looked over at Naomi and Sarah who were smiling. "Is something funny?"

"Well, we know everything about them. And they don't have any clue about us." Sarah said with a smile.

"Yes. The Official said he would let them find out in due 

process." Diedra said.

"So what's the mission?" Liz asked walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi asked.

"I have been called into this mission." Liz replied.

"Okay people! Lets get down to business." Diedra told

her agents.

______________

"Hello, Bobby," Naomi said, walking into the Agency. He was by the door waiting for her and Sarah.

"Who's the friend?" Bobby asked, looking over at Liz.

"My name is Elizabeth,"

"Hello," he said, then walked toward the Official's office.

______________

"So, what's the mission?" Darien asked as the three women and Bobby walked in.

"Simple. There is a threat on a government official and you guys are to work together to protect him." The Official replied.

"So, this is to cover our butts over what happened last week?" Sarah asked, sitting opposite of Darien.

"I don't think that is what he meant." Liz replied with a smile.

"I agree," a tall blonde woman said, walking into the room. "If this was to cover our bloody bottoms I wouldn't be here." She looked over at Liz, "I've heard a lot about you, my name's Claire." she said extending her hand.

Liz shook it, "I've heard a lot about you too."

Darien looked at Sarah. "Aren't you going to take the glasses off?"

"No." Liz replied for Sarah.

"Okay, don't get touchy." Darien retorted.

"So, if this isn't to cover us, what's this about?" Sarah asked.

"The government wants to see how well our two teams

work together." The Official said. "We are going to integrate though. I want two teams. Fawkes, you're with Ms. Ben-Victor and Claire. Bobby, your with Ms. Ventresca and Liz."

"Sir?" Bobby asked. "I don't think Fawkes and I should split up. I don't even know these people you have put me with. And Fawkes, Claire, and I work good together."

"Well, you will work good with these two people also. You would be surprised of their... ability." The Official smiled.

"Is that all?" Sarah asked wanting to get out of there.

"Yes." Eberts replied.

________

"How could I get stuck here?" Sarah asked Naomi.

"They want to separate the two people with the GIFTS, with the not so gifted people." Naomi replied. "At least you have Liz, Sarah. I have Bobby and this other woman Claire."

"She's Darien's keeper?" Sarah turned and asked Liz.

"Yes, Sarah."

So they want to keep both of the keepers together with their pets." Sarah said, not that it was really a question as much as a statement. Sarah went cold. She turned around and grabbed the air. She pushed, something to the ground and put her foot there. Then she pulled her gun out and pointed it the ground. Darien appeared with a cough. Her foot landed right on his throat.

"How did you?" Darien asked but was cut off when Sarah bent down and looked him in the eyes.

"You spy on me again and I will shoot you. Understand?"

Liz touched Sarah's shoulder and Sarah flinched. She put her gun away and removed her foot from Darien's throat.

Naomi walked over and helped Darien up. "I am sorry about that Mr. Fawkes."

"Call me Darien."

Just then Bobby walked over with Claire. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah." Naomi replied. The two teams went their separate ways. They would meet back up at the end of the day.

__________

"So Darien, How long have you been able to... disappear?" Naomi asked with a smile.

"A year and a half. What was with Sarah back there?"

"She can get temperamental without her meds."

"Meds? What for?" Darien asked with curiosity.

"Classified." Naomi said. "Now, I have a friend we can meet at the boardwalk."

"Man, you and Bobby always have friends." Naomi looked

confused. "Never mind."

__________

"So, what's so special about you two?" Bobby asked.

"I am a scientist." Liz said. "And Sarah is just an agent."

________

"So, she knew I was there because of the glasses?" Darien asked with confusion.

"Not really." Naomi said. "You were behind her."

"Oh, I was too close. She could feel the coldness of the

quicksilver."

"That's it!" Naomi said wanting to get this guy off her back. Man! He was annoying! Just like Sarah.

__________

"Okay, we are meeting a friend of a friend at a warehouse."

"Let me guess. You got the information from something called... Hobbes net." Sarah said with a smile.

"How did you know that?" Bobby asked.

I'm telepathic." Sarah said still smiling. Liz nudged her in the ribs.

"That's funny Ven." Bobby said. "I hope you don't mind. I

shorted it."

Sarah just smiled. "That's fine... Bobby." Bobby grimaced.

__________

"So you call this website Ben-Victor net?"

"How did you know that?" Naomi asked.

A little birdie told me." Darien said with a smile.

Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled out a small orange prescription bottle of pills. She took two out of the bottle and swallowed them dry. Then she put the bottle back into her pocket.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Claire asked Darien.

"What?" Naomi asked, "They're prescription."

_______________

Bobby opened up a small bottle of pills, took out two

and swallowed them dry. "Would those be Prozac or some

other anti depressant?"Sarah asked.

"What to you mean?" Bobby asked.

"My partner, she takes the same thing."

_____________

Darien, Naomi, and Claire got out of Naomi's van. "What is it with you and Bobby?" 

"What?" Naomi asked.

"You both have this thing about beat up vans." Claire said.

"I would have a better car, but Diedra is cheap. I'm her number one Agent, and yet Ventresca gets paid more then me. Can you believe it! She calls Ventresca a GS-6."

Darien smiled. It wasn't going to be that hard working with Naomi. She was just like Bobby, which made him wonder what Sarah was like.

"Have you asked Diedra for a raise?"

"Of course! But she always says that our budget is too

low. Maybe if they hadn't had played with Sarah..."

Naomi stopped in mid-sentence. "Never mind."

Darien was beginning to wonder if maybe this was all a

bad dream. It couldn't be like this! Everyone had their

equal. Charlie and Diedra. Alex and Kathrine. Liz and Claire. Bobby and Naomi. And could it be that Sarah and him were alike? That would explain this morning.

"So, what experiment was Sarah?" Darien asked, hoping to get an answer out of Naomi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Yeah, right."

__________

Sarah and Darein weren't that different to Sarah. He could go invisible. Her five senses had been increased a hundred

fold. But she couldn't forget about her sixth sense. No, she would never forget.

"We're here." Bobby said, knocking Sarah out of deep thought.

"I hate warehouses." Sarah said.

"So does my partner." Bobby said back.

"That figures." Liz said.

"Why's that?" Bobby asked. Maybe he could get these people to talk for once.

"You haven't noticed how we all just act the same?" Sarah said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay Bobby. I am going to tell you this once, and only once."

Bobby sat back and hid his smile. Now he was getting somewhere. "Go on."

Okay I am going to make it short and simple. We have low funds if any. We call our boss the Official. She only recently told us her first name was Diedra. Who does this remind you of?"

"Charlie." Bobby said.

"Point one. Now, we have a woman who name is Rachel McCafferty. Of course we call her McCafferty because she prefers it that way. She is always behind Diedra's desk reading over her shoulder. And she is a wizard at computers."

"Eberts." Bobby said, getting into the conversation.

"Now we have our FIVE STAR AGENT. She is actually cool

compared to your Alex. She isn't here because her child is missing. She is here because she is a friend to the group and she likes us. Of course, she doesn't get paid."

"Of course." This was getting to creepy for Bobby.

"Then there's the number one agent Naomi. She is the most paranoid person I have ever met, and she is an outstanding partner. She has never bailed out on me. She always saying that, Naomi Ben-Victor never leaves her partner.' For that she is a great partner and friend."

"Keep going."

"There is Liz here. No one knows her last name. I ask her but she never talks. She is what you call my..."

"Keeper." Bobby finished for her.

"Yes. She's like Claire in every aspect."

"So what are you?"

"I'm a lab rat."

"Where have I heard that before." Bobby said, not asking a

question, but making a statement.

"Darien, I am sure. You see he can go invisible."

Bobby looked at her with big eyes. "You know me. Shall I know you?"

"I am an experiment."

"What did they do to you?"

"They changed her body chemistry." Liz said.

"Which means what?" Bobby asked.

"My five senses, hearing, smell, task, touch and seeing were increased a hundred times fold." 

"Why the glasses?"

"I have basically night vision. I can't see without them on in the day. I can take them off at night though. I can even see your friend when he is invisible. I can smell the cologne you put on this morning. I can hear the sound of children playing down at the beach when I'm over 100 yards away. Even more. I can taste anything and everything that you put in adinner dish. I could name the very spices. I can touch an object and tell you what it is."

"That's a little weird my friend."

"No more so than your partner." Liz said.

"True. Do you have to take meds like my partner?"

"Yes." Liz replied. "She has to take a pill every three days. I have it specially coated so that her stomach acids won't chew it up every four hours. But three days is the longest I can get."

"What happens if she misses a pill?"

"I have seizures. Really bad seizures. And if nobody isn't there to hold me down then I can hurt myself. The only time I was alone was about six months ago. I was on a mission when it happened. I fell and couldn't control my body. I banged my head a few times on the concrete. I was out of action for a month."

"Do you have a special thing to tell you when you need a pill?"

"No. I take one every three days. That's all."

"Was this an accident?"

"No. A woman helping my sister did it on purpose. She wasnted to sabitosh the project."

"Your sister is a scientist?"

"She was." Sarah said with pain in her voice.

"So what did you do before this?"

"I worked with special kids. Ones that parents wanted nothing to do with."

"How did you get involved?"

"My children's center was out of money and my sister said she would fund it if I did this one thing for her."

"And now?"

"The center is gone. So is my sister."

"I am sorry." Bobby said. This was almost as sad of a story as his partner's."

"Do you enjoy this job?"

Sarah looked at Liz and then at Bobby. "Yes, I really do. But I still miss the children."

__________

"I worked for the F.B.I. the C.I.A. the N.S.A. the D.O.D.

the..."

"I get it." Darien said to Naomi. "So where is your man?"

"There." Naomi said walking down the boardwalk. 

The man walked to them and smiled. "Hello Victor. How has it been?"

"Better." Naomi said with a handshake. 

"Where is Sarah today?" The man asked.

"Another mission. What do you have for me?"

"A woman is running around town buying guns. Says she is starting some new movement."

"Name?" Naomi asked.

"Joyce Bisonnette."

Naomi went pale. "Thank you Oliver. I'll see you later."

Naomi turned to Darien. "We need to get to that warehouse now!"

_________

Sarah and Bobby walked into the warehouse. They left Liz in the car to keep an eye out.

"Do we know who's here?" Sarah asked pulling out her gun. It was a beautiful silver 9mm.

"Something about some chick and guns. You don't mind guns?"

Sarah looked over at Bobby and smiled. "I'm not totally like your partner."

Bobby had to smile. She was definitely not like his partner. Well, almost not.

__________

Darien, Claire, and Naomi rushed through downtown traffic.

"What's the big deal?" Darien asked.

"Joyce killed Sarah's sister." Naomi said.

"Aw crap!" Darien said, sitting back in his seat.

__________

"There you are!"

Sarah and Bobby turned around to see a woman holding a gun at them.

"Joyce." Sarah said with a smile.

"Sarah, long time, no see."

"Who is this?" Bobby asked.

"This is the woman who killed my sister."

"Ann really never had a chance Sarah. You knew that when I

killed her." Joyce said with a smirk.

Sarah held her gun steadily at Joyce. "I'll repay that favor."

"You've been saying that for two years Sarah."

"And I will keep saying it until you're dead!"

"Should I add another body to your count?" Joyce asked pointing her gun at Bobby. "Put your guns down."

"No way!" Bobby said.

"Put them down, now!"

Sarah carefully put her gun down. "This was all a set up?"

"How else was I to get you alone and vulnerable?" Joyce said with a smile. "Now walk to me dear."

"Don't call me dear!" Sarah said with anger. Sarah turned to Bobby. "Put your gun down Bobby. And do me a favor?"

"Anything." Bobby said, putting his gun down.

"Tell Darien he should stand farther back."

Joyce turned her gun to Sarah. "Shall we go?"

"Fine. But I hope you have a pill on you because I am about one minute from going postal."

"Sure thing." Joyce went through her backpack and pulled out bottle. She tossed it to Sarah and waved the gun in the air. 

Sarah took the opportunity to throw the bottle back at her with full strength. It caught her off balance and Sarah rushed her. Joyce went down with a hard punch to her face.

Bobby grabbed his gun and ran to them. Joyce was sitting up with a smile holding the pills. Sarah looked down at the bottle and smiled. Before Sarah could grab them she began to feel sick.

"Too late." Joyce said, tossing them as far away as she could. Sarah tried to kick Joyce but fell to the ground instead. She began to convulse and Bobby dropped to her side.

"Me or the pills." Joyce laughed, running away. Bobby held Sarah in his hands as the seizures began. Then to his delight, Naomi, Darien, Claire, and Liz ran in. Darien and Liz, seeing what was going on, ran to Sarah while Naomi and Claire swept the place.

"What happened?" Darien asked as Liz pulled out a pill and fed it to Sarah. She kept shaking as Bobby held her. As the pill finally went down she began to have some control back.

"This happens when she can't have her meds." Bobby said to

Darien.

"Meds for what?" Darien asked confused.

Sarah opened her eyes and moaned. Somehow her glasses had fallen off.

Bobby grabbed them and put them back on her.

"I'm an experiment." Sarah managed to say before passing out.

Darien could feel the anger trying to bubble up. "No," Darien said.

"Yes." Naomi replied, coming from nowhere. "Joyce is gone."

"Who is Joyce?" Darien asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"She was one of the scientists that did this to her." Liz said.

"She also killed her sister, Ann." Bobby said.

"We need to get her back to the Agency." Naomi said.

"I got it." Bobby said, carefully lifting her up.

Darien followed close behind him. He would have to talk to Sarah when she woke up.

The End For Now


End file.
